User talk:Calaz
Welcome! Post If it's alright with you I'll write Plankton's Jam. How long do you want the episodes to be? --KING BOB! (talk) 06:39, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Raw Should I change the airdates to August because most of the airdates have happened in the UK. Episode Ideas I have ideas for PLWTR. You May Kiss The Laptop - Plankton and Karen go fir a romantic meal at The Krusty Krab but Mr. Krabs sees this as an excuse to steal the formula. I Love The Box - Karen goes on a vacation leaving Plankton to his own devices. Plankton creates a box that looks like Karen and starts doing weird things like taking it on dates. I'll make the cards if you use them -KING BOB! (talk) 06:51, July 17, 2015 (UTC) I got an idea for the show. Time Machine Madness - Plankton decided to build a time machine to teleport Mr.Krabs into the future, however, he accidentaly falls into it. He meets older versions of the main characters and the cemetery where Mr.Krabs and Karen were buried. He likes it at first but things start to go horribly wrong. Can you make it a 30-minute special -New Kelp City (talk) 17:42, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Movie Scene I have wrote a scene for the movie. The scene is about Karen realising Plankton's absence and thinking he has been taken prisoner. She gets help from Mr. Krabs and they head off to Neptune's castle where they meet Plankton's Neptune clone. (Scene cuts to The Chum Bucket, Karen is looking at photos of Plankton) Karen: Plankton, my sweetie. I just hope you're safe and the plan has actually worked. Thinking about it, you have been gone for quite a while. Sheldon, where are you? Oh no, you haven't been sentenced to the dungeon have you? I must save him! (puts on a coat and heads over to The Krusty Krab. She bursts through the door) Squidward: Welcome back, setting up another trick I suppose. Karen: Unfortunately no. I need you to take me to Neptune's fortress. Squidward: Me? I can't! Mr. Krabs: (enters) Plankton hasn't been put in his dungeon has he? Karen: I can't be sure but he has been gone for a while. Mr. Krabs: I can't miss this! SpongeBob! (scene cuts to Karen, Squidward, Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob driving towards Neptune's castle. After 5 secs the scene cuts back to Plankton in the Indian Himalayas.) Hope you enjoyed and will use it in the movie! -KING BOB! (talk) 18:04, July 25, 2015 (UTC) hello I accept I accept your idea. -KING BOB! (talk) 07:31, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Logo Can you change the logo to say "wiki" at the bottom. -'NKC!' (talk) 14:34, July 27, 2015 (UTC) -UPDATE: Thanks! PS Did anyone find a poster because it's currently in theaters PLWTR Episode Idea I have an episode idea Life in Jail: Mr. Krabs calls the police on Plankton for stealing the formula and now and he must survive in jail. I can write and direct if you want and if you want, you can help me. Itsshehahnbro (talk) 02:14, July 30, 2015 (UTC)User: ItsshehahnbroItsshehahnbro (talk) 02:14, July 30, 2015 (UTC) You Can Make The Title Card For PLWTR Life in Jail, can you make the title card? Itsshehahnbro (talk) 05:39, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Finished PLWTR 12b *on the Chum Bucket. *Plankton: Karen, I think I have got it! The machine that will get me that formula! *Karen: All I see is a giant curtain. *Plankton: It’s whats behind the curtain, my computer wife. Behold! curtain and a flamethrower is seen. *Karen: Wow, what is it? *Plankton: It’s a flamethrower. You see, all I have to do it shoot it at the Krusty Krab, destroying everything including the safe that holds the formula. Then, with the smoke and ashes all around, Krabs can’t see me make my move! evilly. *Karen: Great. I can’t wait to see how you screw it up this time. *Plankton: You just wait. I’ll be back with the formula or I won’t come back at all! Chum Bucket. Scene cuts to outside the Chum Bucket. Plankton is seen aiming his flamethrower at the Krusty Krab. Get ready to say your prayers, Krabs! Krusty Krab. Krusty Krab explodes. Now is my chance! to the Krusty Krab which is now completely destroyed. *Mr. Krabs: What is this?! Why, this can only be the work of… Plankton running with the formula. Gasps Plankton! *Plankton: Looks like I have finally stolen your formula, Krabs! *Mr. Krabs: Oh no, you haven’t! SpongeBob, after him! *SpongeBob: kitchen Yes, sir! outside towards Plankton. Stops and looks around. Where is he? *Plankton: Down here, you idiot! Use your eyes for once! *SpongeBob: under shoe and sees Plankton. Oops sorry. Plankton off shoe. Well, looks like you’re not getting the formula this time! *Mr. Krabs: outside You! You destroyed me restaurant, burned me money out a dollar covered with ashes which crumbles and attempted to steal me formula! I am not letting ye get away this time. No, sir! I’m calling the police. *Plankton: Sorry? *Mr. Krabs: Sorry ain’t getting you out of this mess. out phone. Hello, police. Yes I’d like to report a attempted theft and a destruction of property. is heard from the phone. What?! Yes, I’ll hold. is heard playing from his phone. Scene cuts to police cars and caution tape surrounding the Krusty Krab. *Officer John: Plankton and puts him in his pocket. You’re going away for a long time, mac. in car and drives. Scene cuts to Bikini Bottom Jail. Plankton is seen in a prison uniform. Pushes Plankton to tiny cell. Get in. I hope a 3 year sentence teaches you your lesson. cell and leaves. *Plankton: Well, this isn’t so bad. At least now, I don’t have to deal with having to steal that formula anymore. I guess this isn’t so bad. And I’m also surrounded by other criminal geniuses. Yeah. opens up. Huh? *Officer John: Lunch time! *Plankton: What are we having? *Officer John: Gruel. Now, lets go, pipsqueak. cuts to cafeteria. Here. Plankton on chair and sets a tray of gruel in front of him. Heh, sucker. *Plankton: Hey, fellow cell mates! What are you in for? *Harold: Well, look what we have here. *Charlie: A freshman. *Harold: You know what we do to freshmen here? *Plankton: Uhhhh… Pass? *Harold: Well, let me show you. cracks their knuckles. Off-screen fighting is heard along with Plankton screaming. *Officer John: Lunch time is over! stops fighting. Plankton is seen with a black eye and bruises. *Plankton: Help me. shows Plankton by phone with officer John. *Officer John: You get one phone call. *Plankton: Okay. phone. *Karen: Hello? *Plankton: Karen, you’ve got to help me! *Karen: So how did you fail this time? *Plankton: I am in jail! You’ve got to help me! *Karen: Well, I would if I had some money. *Plankton: Well, we’ve got to have some money! *Karen: Well, we own a restaurant that has never had a single customer so where does the money come from? *Plankton: Good point. *Karen: Well, I assume you have to get beat up by prisoners right? *Plankton: how do you know? *Karen: You’re a little midget in jail. What do you expect? *Plankton: whispers Karen, can you give me some weapons? *Karen: Whatever. I’ll be there in 15 minutes. *Plankton: Thanks. Bye, honey. cuts to Karen coming to jail to give Plankton some stuff. *Karen: Here you go, honey. Plankton cake. *Plankton: flamethrower inside cake. Thanks, honey. at Karen. Scene cuts to the cafeteria. Hello, fellow prisoners. *Charlie: Well, look who it is. Here for another beating? *Plankton: No, it is you that will be needing a beating. out flamethrower. *Harold: Is that… *Plankton: Yes! A flamethrower. You’re not as stupid as you look! flamethrower at wall making a hole. Hole opens to girls change room. A bunch of naked girls cover their parts. Sits in chair. Now, I am the ruler of this prison and it is you that are the slaves! *Prisoners: Yes, Plankton. You are the leader, we are the slaves. *Officer John: Get in Puff! *Mrs. Puff: Back in here because of that headache, SpongeBob. on Plankton, crushing flamethrower. Stands up. *Plankton: in Mrs. Puff’s butt I hate my life. out and trys to walk away, but gets surrounded by crimals. Mommy. off screen fighting is heard. Help! Thats the script edit it if you want. VG If you are still writing Spongy Questions #2, TCPL asks SpongeBob 'Why are you a rectangle if your family are circles?' Also the questions on the blog can still be used. -KING BOB! (talk) 11:09, July 31, 2015 (UTC) Uhh Nevermind. Just put my two other question on the Number 2 episode. So I could have soo much question answered by me. Also to Benjamin I wanna write for the series also. Cuz i'm TCPL and i'm Daniel. SB Remade Episode Ratings Don't put ratings until the episode comes out because the rating may be different. Da Brownie! Can You Write The Rest Of The Splinter Remade • episode starts at the Krusty Krab; SpongeBob counts down the seconds remaining on his watch as Mr. Krabs prepares to unlock the door • SpongeBob: 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, whoa! Open for business! • Squidward: Yeah, whoo. • SpongeBob: Oh, Mr. Krabs, Mr. Krabs, can I do it today? Huh? Can I? Can I do it? • Mr. Krabs: laughs I suppose you can have the honor today, lad. • turns the closed sign to open and laughs and whoops. SpongeBob runs into Krusty Krab kitchen. • SpongeBob: Better get some patties from the freezer. to freezer then trips and falls in a hole. Huh? Where am I? What is this place? bunch of splinters everywhere. Ugh. This place is filled splinters. What can I do?! There is no exit and this place is filled with splinters! I guess I have got to keep walking until I find a exit. down a path while getting poked by splinters Scene cuts to the Krusty Krab. • Squidward: SpongeBob, I need one krabby patty. SpongeBob? Is this a dream come true? Is he finally gone from my life? falls from his cheek. Yes! dancing. • Mr. Krabs: Mr. Squidward! Belay that dancing! Where is our fry cook, SpongeBob? • Squidward: Who knows and better yet, who cares? • Mr. Krabs: Well, we need our frycook so if SpongeBob is not here, who should we get to cook the patties? • Patrick: Hey guys. I’ll have one… uh… • Mr. Krabs: Hmm. Patrick, how would like to work here? • Patrick: Uhhh, okay. • Mr. Krabs: Okay, then, you are working here until SpongeBob comes back. Now, get to the kitchen! • Patrick: Yes, boss! to kitchen. Scene cuts to SpongeBob walking in the hole. SpongeBob is covered in splinters. • SpongeBob: Ow. So many wood chips. There has got to be a way out of here. Just keep walking, SpongeBob. But, I can’t, SpongeBob. Yes you can, SpongeBob. No, I cant, SpongeBob Yes, you… wait you’re right just take a rest. Splinters are on the ground. Ow! Help! growling is heard. Hello? Is somebody there? becomes louder. I’m warning you. gets louder. Stay back! I’m warning you. Uh, I gotta run. and runs. Gets cornered and footsteps are heard. A giant wooden monster comes. Were you the one growling? • Wood Monster: Silence, mortal being! You shall address me by my proper title, the Splinter King. • SpongeBob: Splinter King? • Splinter King: That’s my name. Don’t wear it out. • SpongeBob: So why were you chasing me? • Splinter King: You have invaded our private sanctuary. • SpongeBob: Who’s our? • Splinter King: Me and the other splinters. We thought we escaped you mortal creatures but looks like we were wrong because you found us and ruined our peaceful life and now, you must be destroyed. to SpongeBob slowly. Scene cuts to the Krusty Krab. • Patrick: This back scratcher is amazing. back with spatula. Turns around and sees mustard. Ooh, mustard! to mustard and falls in hole. Where am I? So many splinters! Ahhh! • SpongeBob: far away Ahhhh! • Patrick: What was that? It sounds like SpongeBob! to where screaming is coming from. Scene cuts to the Splinter King cornering SpongeBob. • SpongeBob: Help! • Splinter King: I’ve got you now! toward SpongeBob then stops. Ow! What the hell, you stupid… looks and sees Patrick punched the Splinter King. • SpongeBob: Patrick! • Patrick: Me! • SpongeBob: Patrick, you saved me. • Patrick: Yeah, I did. SpongeBob. • SpongeBob: Patrick? • Patrick: Yeah? • SpongeBob: We should run. • Patrick: Good Call. and Patrick run screaming. The Splinter King is chasing them. Can you write the rest? Please send it to me by Wednesday. Thanks. Da Brownie Love The Episode The Splinter Remade was great. No need editing. The episode will be here Saturday. Thanks. Da Brownie Can you do the title cards JUST for Time Travellers episodes 8 and 9. Yeah. Can you do it for just episodes 8 and 9 as I have two for 10 that I'm doing for and 11 you or me could do. --Come on, we can use the Tardis. I assume everybody knows what the Tardis is, unless you've really not been paying attention. (talk) 07:13, August 6, 2015 (UTC) Time Machine Hey. I'll try to finish this. I am really busy with Remade and Planktopolis and I'm going on vacation soon so I'll try to do this after I finish Planktopolis. I'll postpone Kingshire and finish this first and I'll try to have it done by next week. Da Brownie Chats From Da Brownie Would you like to join chat? Da Brownie I'm Off I'm off of chat mister Da Brownie Finished Planktopolis *at Chum Bucket in the evening. Plankton is seen using his scope to spy on the Krusty Krab. *Plankton: Look at this! It makes me sick! *Karen: Plankton, what are you complaining about this time? *Plankton: Oh, my computer wife, just the usual. Krabs having everyone respecting him, me having no one respecting me. *Karen: Oh, that’s okay. I respect… (cracks out laughing) I respect… (starts laughing again) I respect you. (laughs again) *Plankton: See? No respect. None at all. Well, that’s all going to change soon. *Karen: Oh no. you’re up to something. *Plankton: Come, my computer wife. Let me show you my latest project. (scene cuts to Chum Bucket laboratory.) Well, Karen, here it is. out a remote control. *Karen: What does it do? *Plankton: Well, it emits a satellite to the brain waves of all citizens of Bikini Bottom, making them my slaves! The last time, I tried this, I failed, but this time, no one will stop me. Now, get ready. button and large satellite comes out of the Chum Bucket. Waves come out of it and he waves go to the Krusty Krab, controlling every customer. *Customers: All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. *Mr. Krabs: bathroom with wallet Oh money. Sweet, precious money. *Customers: outside All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. *Mr. Krabs: Eh? What’s with all this racket. bathroom. Hey, keep it… Huh? *Customers: All hail Plankton. *Mr. Krabs: All hail… gasps Plankton?! So, he is hypnotizing me customers? Well, I’m not going to let him take away my customers. SpongeBob! Get over here! waits SpongeBob? *SpongeBob: from kitchen All hail Plankton. *Mr. Krabs: Oh no. The day has finally come. The apocalypse. Plankton has finally done it. Now, the whole city will be under his control. Well, I guess I will have to stop him myself to Chum Bucket. Plankton, I would like to have a word with ye! *Plankton: comes. Hello, Krabs. You like my new city? *Mr. Krabs: You! You’re sick! *Plankton: You are lucky I didn’t chose to hypnotize you. *Mr. Krabs: I would rather be hypnotized than live like this! *Plankton: Don’t worry! I have got something better for you! Seize him! *Bikini Bottomites: to Plankton. All hail Plankton. *Mr. Krabs: and runs outside the Chum Bucket. *More People: All hail Plankton. *Mr. Krabs: What should I do? at people. Kicks Fred. *Fred: robotic voice My leg. down. *Mr. Krabs: Fred as trampoline and jumps over all people. You’ll never get me, you bilge rats! away. *Plankton: That’s right, you fool! Run! Run! My cameras will find you. evilly. Scene cuts to the next day morning. The city is seen filled with graffiti and fire and the Krusty Krabs’ sign has been changed to the Krappy Krab. My dream city has finally come. *Karen: I’m surprised you pulled this off. *Plankton: Thanks for the support, my computer wife. Now, it’s time for the next part of my plan. *Karen: What is it? *Plankton: I am going to rename this city. From now on, Bikini Bottom is Planktopolis! out microphone and yells in microphone Slaves, put in my new sign. looks at cameras and sees slaves putting new sign. Now, this city is perfect. evilly. Huh? What’s this? Mr. Krabs leaving town. *Mr. Krabs: There is nothing left for me here anymore. I’m just going to leave with all I need. out money. Cries and walks away. *Plankton: Oh, this is too good! at camera. Mr. Krabs is leaving then stops and turns around. What?! Why isn’t he leaving?! *Mr. Krabs: Eh? Patrick fighting other Bikini Bottomites. *Bikini Bottomites: All hail Plankton. *Patrick: Answer my question! Is mayonnaise an instrument?! *Bikini Bottomites: All hail Plankton. *Plankton: What?! Why isn’t that starfish hypnotized?! *Karen: Looks like your plan had flaws. *Plankton: What do you mean? *Karen: It is clear he has no brain so you can’t hypnotize him. *Plankton: Well, it doesn’t matter. Let’s see what our friend, Krabs is up to? at camera *Mr. Krabs: Patrick, you haven’t gotten hypnotized? *Patrick: What? *Mr. Krabs: Never mind. Let’s go. *Patrick: Where are we going? *Mr. Krabs: To stop Plankton! Patrick and runs past Bikini Bottomites. Bikini Bottomites are chasing them. *Plankton: Stop me? Well, they have another thing coming. cuts to later that night. They should be here soon. Krabs and Patrick break in the Chum Bucket. *Mr. Krabs: Freeze, Plankteron! *Plankton: You freeze! Slaves! *Bikini Bottomites: All hail Plankton. All hail Plankton. *Mr. Krabs: and grabs Patrick away. Come on, Patrick! Alright, Plankton, where are you? *Plankton: Right here. out device and presses button. *Bikini Bottomites: All hail Plankton. *Mr. Krabs: The button. That’s how he is controlling everyone. Oh, Plankton! *Plankton: What? *Mr. Krabs: This! on Plankton and the device, destroying the device and bringing back all Bikini Bottomites. *Nat: Huh? *Harold: Where am I? *Mr. Krabs: Listen up, everybody, Plankton hypnotized you all to work for him. *Bikini Bottomites: growl *Plankton: Sorry? screams and off-screen fighting is heard. Da Brownie Chat Join chat, mister. Get Back To Chat Get back to chat mister Da Brownie Okay Really? I thought Kingshire was a sequel to Time Machine but sure I'll talk to NKC Da Brownie PLWTR Fan Mail I made the first letter fake, to bring up some comedy relief. To: 100 Conch Street, BKN 044 | From: 1678 Coral Street, BKN 047 Thank you so much for making the dream come true! I can't wait for your next apperance. I'll be there at 7 PM. I'll pay you $100 to let me see the stars. Say "XOXO" and "IHU" to them i suppose" Plankton forgot that the Chum Bucket's adress was 102 Conch Street, and that this is the Krusty Krab's address. Also, the Krusty Krab is hoding a "Boys Who Cry" concert. Karen tried to tell him, but Plankton went out to buy a suit so the girl can fall for him ''more. ' Sponge In War Hey Calaz. Whats going on with Sponge In War? Are we still making it? If yes, can we start after September 5? I'm going on vacation. Da Brownie Time Machine Transcript French Narrator: Ahh, the butiful sunset. Everyone is up eating dinner, fixing thier bed, or fast asleep. noises are heard Hey... whats all the racket? construntion noises are heard again Okay. Whoever is do- shows the Chum Bucket Ahh, yes. Lets see what Plankton's crimanal mastermind is up to tonight! Plankton: Oh Kaaaaaareen! Karen: What is it this time? Plankton: I've built the worlds greatest machine in EXITINCE! Karen: A cardboard box. Wow. I married such a genius. Plankton: Not the BOX you barnicle head!!! Karen: Then where is it? Plankton: INSIDE the box!!! opens the giant box to what appers to be a time machine Wala! Karen: Wow! You built that on your own? Plankton: Yup. Just in a week. Now its time for to get inside and RUIN KRABS FUTRE!!! Muhahahaha! Karen: You mean his past? PLankton: Or wait maybe its his present... Ahh, Who cares! See ya, Karen! Karen: Not in a millon years... literly! gets inside the time machine Plankton: Hmmm... how do I work this th- bumps into a button witch takes him to the Shara Dessert Hey, where am I- AHH LION! presses a random button that takes him to the futre of Bikini Bottom Plankton: Oh what, now im back h- screen shows The Chum Bucket witch has turned into a graveyard named The Graveyard Of Chum while the Krusty Krab just started building thier fifth establesment Plankton: AH! presses another button witch makes him go to the prehistoric times of Bikini Bottom Plankton: Ahh. Here we are. Wait a minute, what’s that? another time machine. Plankton: Why is there another time machine? and sees Squidward being chased by SpongeGar and Patar Plankton: I’m not going to ask. small crab Crab: Money money money money! punches crab Plankton: I hope that crab was related to Krabs. bigger crab comes behind Plankton Plankton: Oh no. Ahhhhh! runs in time machine and goes back to a unknown time. Sees Krusty Krab Plankton: The Krusty Krab. Time to ruin Krab’s future. evilly and enters the Krusty Krab. Sees Squidward with hair Plankton: Huh? Squidward has hair? sees Jim cooking patties Jim: Order up! Plankton: Who’s that? Never mind! There is his office! enters office. Plankton: Where is that idiot, Krabs. Huh? There is the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. This isn’t part of the plan, but who cares?! takes the Krabby Patty Formula and runs out the Krusty Krab. Goes back in the time machine and goes back to his time period. Sees Bikini Bottom all destroyed. Plankton: Wow. Bikini Bottom has really let itself go. turns around and sees the Krusty Krab all destroyed Plankton: Huh? looks and sees Chum Bucket and it’s gold and really big Plankton: Wow. goes in Chum Bucket. Everyone screams and cleans the floor quickly. Squidward is seen working the register. Squidward: Hello, Mr. Plankton! Hope you had a good day! Plankton: Okay? goes to kitchen. SpongeBob: Hello, Mr. Plankton! Please don’t hurt me! Plankton: What the hell is going on? Why do you work for me? SpongeBob: Well, you are behind the richest restaurant in Bikini Bottom and the whole town fears you. Plankton: Well, why is the entire town destroyed? SpongeBob: It’s because of your arch-rival, Krabs. Plankton: Krabs? SpongeBob: Yeah. He was once the owner of the best restaurant in town, then you stole the formula and you now have the town under your control. And now, Krabs went from simple restaurant owner to master criminal and he threatens to wreak his horrible revenge on you. Plankton: I must be on drugs. Where’s Karen? SpongeBob: Don’t you remember? She broke up with you and joined Krabs. Plankton: Why? SpongeBob: Jee, you must be on drugs if you don’t remember this. She was fed up with you so she left you and joined Krabs. Plankton: What have I become? explosion is heard. Plankton: What the scallop was that?! SpongeBob: It’s Krabs and Karen! Mr. Krabs: Where is that one eyed freak?! Karen: I’ll scan for him. scans the Chum Bucket Karen: He is in the kitchen. Mr. Krabs: Let’s go! Krabs and Karen run to the kitchen. Mr. Krabs: Where are ye? Plankton: I’ve gotta go and fix Bikini Bottom! run out the Chum Bucket to the time machine followed by Mr. Krabs and Karen. Mr. Krabs: Karen, fire! shoots a missile and all that is seen. When the smoke clears up, Plankton and the time machine are gone. Mr. Krabs: Where is he? cuts to the time machine. Plankton goes back to when he stole the formula. Plankton: Good. The other time machine is here. I’m not too late. runs in Mr. Krab’s office and sees the other Plankton stealing the formula. Plankton: Stop! Other Plankton: What? Plankton: I’m from the future and what you are about to do will ruin Bikini Bottom! Trust me! Other Plankton: Well, okay. Plankton puts formula back and leaves. Plankton: Wait! Who says we still can’t ruin Krab’s future? evilly Other Plankton: Good point. evilly steal Mr. Krab;s wallet and run to their time machines and go back to their time periods. Plankton goes back to his time and sees that Bikini Bottom is back to normal. Plankton: Good. All back to normal. Huh? sees Mr. Krabs running around screaming. Mr. Krabs: Has anyone seen my wallet? Anyone?! Plankton: Yep. Back to normal. Da Brownie Transcript of Krack-A-Karen French Narrator: Bikini Bottom. Cats and Snail are parody of Cats, and Worms and Amoeba are parody of dogs. Anyway, Bikini Bottom have a park for pets. (Scene cuts to Plankton and Karen walking Spot at the dogs parody park. Karen is the one who hold the leash. Suddenly, Spot runs to a tree, with Karen still holding the leash. While Spot was doing his buisness, Karen hits a tree.) Plankton: Karen! (Scene cuts to the Chum Bucket) We need thing that is nuclear to power her! (Spot points a gallon of chum) That's it! Chum! (Plankton runs to the gallon.) Well, its expired! (Plankton tries to roll the gallon, to no avail.) I need help for this! (Scene cuts to Krusty Krab, when suddenly, Plankton burst through the door.) SpongeBob: That is weird. Plankton always snuck in. It must be an emergency! Plankton! I can help! Plankton: How do you know i need help? SpongeBob: Well, if you wanna stole the formula, you snuck in, like always. Plankton: Well, that doesn't matter! My wife is broken an needs nuclear power. SpongeBob: Chum is nuclear power. Plankton: I know! But the gallon is hard to roll! SpongeBob: You have a gallon of chum? Plankton: Raw, cooked, and expired chum. SpongeBob: Ok! (Scene cuts to the Chum Bucket. After SpongeBob fill the crack with raw, cooked, and expired chum, Karen awakened) Karen: Since i'm awake now, let's walk Spot! (Scene cuts to the dog parody park, where the family walks the family pet, Spot) The end. TheCreepyPastaLover (talk) 15:43, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Sponge Of War Poster Program I used photoshop to make it do you like it? Also, join chat Shorts You can do the first ep. :-$ 14:51, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Could You Help Me With SBR Yeah, i need some help with SBR so can you help write some episodes? Thanks. Da Brownie Good Old Whatshisname Remake Do you have any ideas for a remake of good old what's his name? Card Can I have a card for Do you know/Have you met Peter Griffin? Preferably by tomorrow. I Like Trains (talk) 15:34, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Full House SpongeBob How would you like to be a tc maker & writer for my new spin-off and official prequel to PLWTR, Full House SpongeBob?Update: done '''It's Kelpy G! (talk) 19:22, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Don't Release Any Eps During SBR Hiatus Yeah, the hiatus is still on but I was thinking to get the episodes made during the hiatus so we won't be so busy later on. So just send me the transcript and we will keep the ep to air after the hiatus along with rise and shine remade little book remade and a few other eps. The ep will air in mid September but there is no official date now. Also what's your story for the remake of good old what's his name? Da Brownie Calaz did you get my message I sent you earlier Da Brownie You Can Write It If You Want Yes, come up with a story when you can. It's no rush and if you want you can write it. Da Brownie I forgot to mention that chum bucket training video will be done by Sunday Da Brownie Go to chat jdi Spongeguin5 Meet me at the underground pool. UPDATE: You see the sewer in the plaza. Click it. UPDATE: Change of plans. Meet me at you igloo. Chat Come back to chat Da Brownie Good work on the titlecards for S2 of The End of My Soul, i am impressed. :) Chum Bucket Training Video It may need editing, but I hope you like it. • Narrator: Welcome aboard. If you're watching this video, then let me be the first to say Congratulations! rainbow with the words Congratulations appears You've recently been hired in the Chum Bucket…Chum Bucket Bucket Helmet appear in Karens hands and this is your first official day of training. • Karen: Great. What has my life become? • Narrator: You are probably living one of the worst lifestyle possible. As you can see by this graph... cuts to a giraffe. clears his throat Graph. graph is shown. The Chum Bucket is seen at the bottom and going down until its at the bottom. You have been employed in one of the most least successful restaurants in Bikini Bottom. But it didn't that way over night... is night time ...because the store closes at 6:00. shows picture of Plankton with Chum Bucket. Now, the story of the Chum Bucket is the story of one man's evilness, brain and size, but mostly his size. shows Plankton getting stepped on and cuts to Chum Burger sliding to the right and stops on the screen, followed by sparkles From Humble Beginnings. cuts to Plankton as a child, walking You may think that Sheldon. J. Plankton, owner and founder of The Chum Bucket has always been the maniacal genius he is today. steps on him so Plankton shoots him in the leg • Fred: My leg! • Narrator: And you're right! laughs evilly and walks away. Scene cuts to a Chum Burger with a light shining on it Sounds like a lot of... • Hoopla fish: Hoopla! • Narrator: Sounds like a lot of... • Hoopla fish: Hoopla! • Narrator: Sounds like a... • Hoopla fish: Hoopla! over to Hoopla fish Hoopla! off screen throws a brick on the fish and screen goes back to the patty • Narrator: Sounds like a lot of hoopla to make a crappy Chum Burger, right? laughs WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!! cuts to a Chum Burger sliding away The Chum Bucket today. To keep up with today's demanding customers, no expense has been spared to acquire all the latest achievements in fast-food technology. • Plankton: broken spatula covered in garbage This is what we make our burgers with. breaks to pieces and Plankton comes to register This is where our money is. opens and register is empty. Please buy something or donate money! • Narrator: We will leave you alone for now, Mr. Plankton. Training. • Karen: Is this video over yet? • Narrator: No, you can’t leave until you hear the phrase, BOOB. • Karen: Boob? • Narrator: Once you understand BOOB, you'll understand your place at the Chum Bucket. But what does BOOB mean? • Karen: I don’t know, I don’t care. • Narrator: It's actually a carefully organized code. Watch closely. Bodies Oppose Our Burgers. • Karen: Great. cuts to Plankton giving a survey. • Narrator: Looks like a survey is going on. • Plankton: Hello, there. What food do you oppose most? • Harold: I oppose - (screen freezes to a quiz) • Narrator: Do you think he opposes: A: A cow, B: A toilet or C: Chum Burger? • Harold: A Chum Burger. • Plankton: Barnacles! • Narrator: Ah, BOOB! You never let us down! cuts to a giant Chum Burger Now that you understand BOOB, I bet you think you're all set. • Karen: Great. I’m leaving now. • Narrator: Ha-ha! Not so fast, Eager McBeaver. • Karen: sighs I got a life. • Narrator: It’s time to talk about personal hygiene. Here, at the Chum Bucket, we don’t know the first thing about hygiene so you are ready so we can move on. Your Work Station. cuts to Karen in a station filled with stains It's important to keep your area however it is and keep cooking the burgers even if no one buys them. To make a Chum Burger, you'll need supplies • Karen: I have a spatula. breaks. • Narrator: Great job! Now that your workstation is up and running, perhaps you think you're ready to make a Chum Burger. • Karen: If I answer yes, can I leave? • Narrator: Nope. We have to make sure you're ready for the psychological aspect of the job: chair is seen Interfacing with your Boss. cuts to SpongeBob walking up to Mr. Krabs in his office • Karen: Hello, husband. • Plankton: Hello, computer wife. • Narrator: Good job, Mrs. Plankton! • Karen: Can I go now? • Narrator: Now we go from behind the scenes to the front lines, where we'll examine the most important aspect of the industry, the customer, or as we like to call, the chumstomer. • Patrick: then stops Who said that? Are you a ghost? • Narrator: Remember, here, customers don’t exist. disappears. No they are at the Krusty Krab. • Patrick: to Krusty Krab Where am I? • SpongeBob: Patrick! Glad you could make it! cuts back to a siren • Narrator: Right now, it's important that we discuss about stealing the formula. We need your help for this. If you say yes, you are free as a sea bird. • Karen: Whatever. • Narrator: cuts to a shot of the Krusty Krab training manual Now that you've learned the basics of your training, it's time for the moment you've been waiting for. • Karen: I thought I could leave. • Narrator: Don’t worry. You will be gone soon enough. blue screen appears with the krabby patty slowly coming closer to the screen. The narrator is singing, then exhausted pants, and takes a deep breath, then resumes Preparing the Krabby Patty! At the center of every great dynasty is the crown jewel Which keeps it alive and bribing. For the Chum Bucket, this is the Chum Burger. Not a great crown jewel. Are you ready for the recipe? • Karen: Yes. • Narrator: Are you sure? • Karen: Yes! Ok! • Narrator: The secret formula is-- to black Da Brownie Channel Chasers Wanna work for Channel Chasers? Your a awesome writer, title card creator and editor :) Is Mayonnaise a Instrument? RK Do you want to join Rotten Kelp. UPDATE: Be a critic. You can review all shows except PLWTR (cuz you co-own it) Pig Goat Banana Cricket Fanon Wiki I greated the PGBC Fanon Wiki and need your help to make the logo and be an admin. Btw, heres the link: http://pgbcfanon.wikia.com/ '1000 edits' yay. -It's Kelpy G! 20:40, August 26, 2015 (UTC) I Approve I approve your idea but can you write it? I'll edit after its finished writing if it needs editing. Also, don't make a page for it yet I'm going to announce it after the hiatus. Also, make it as long as you want. As for special, it'll be like a SBR episode but it will be longer. So tell me if you can write it on my talk page and make it as long as you want. Da Brownie Okay Okay, good. Also congrats on working on a spinoff featured on the community. I also will be writing season 3 of Basket Sponge. Da Brownie I Forgot To Tell You I will be gone for vacation tomorrow so I may not respond on the Good Old Whatshisname transcript for a few days. I will be back on September 5 to see it. Da Brownie Full House SB Youre 10 edits far from me lol Btw, are you going to help me with''' the movie.' '''UPDATE: OK It's Kelpy G! 18:32, August 28, 2015 (UTC)' Can You Write Excuse Your Language I'm on vacation right now so I can't write it and also thanks for finishing GOWHN R I'll put it after the hiatus and when I get home I'll see if it needs editing I think it looks good though. Da Brownie